That would be your secret then?
by Deadly Beauty1
Summary: During this very short fic, Folken observes Dilandau while wine lets him tell his biggest secret..please rr


Okay, this is really short..it's actually just something I wrote without thinking..was writing another Folken/Dilandau fic, which is waaaaay bigger than this, and well.suddenly felt like writing a short, strange thing..anyway, I hope you like it and I hope you review(like duh, every writer hopes that). Enjoy.  
  
That would be your secret then?  
  
'Wine tastes good, doesn't it?' Dilandau filled his glass again with the red liquid. From the other side of the table, Strategos Folken Fanel watched. 'This is wrong' he thought. But it was the only way in which he could keep Dilandau in this room, to not rush out and destroy some things..not now. Things were very sensitive now, just one more rash action and king Ashton of Asturia might just believe Allen Shezar's stories..that was why he had to keep an eye on Dilandau. The boy didn't seem to care, to Folken's surprise. The Strategos had not given a good reason for staying with him, still he accepted.  
  
'Foooolken..' Dilandau purred 'I asked you a question..' Folken looked up from his thoughts, and saw Dilandau taking a sip of the wine 'Is that a new glass?' he asked. 'Oooh asking questions, hmm? Well yes it is, to be honest..' Folken sighed. He could notice Dilandau was drinking, he became more childish when he did. 'To answer your question' he said 'Yes I agree wine tastes good, but you shouldn't drink so much. You're young Dilandau, it isn't good for you.' Dilandau just shrugged and took another sip 'Who cares. I'll probably won't live long anyway. I'd rather die in battle than become old, and lonely and boring and lonely and never seeing something burn again..' 'Do you mean that?' Folken was surprised to hear something like that from the mouth of a 15 year old. 'You have your whole life ahead of you' Dilandau shook his head violently and crawled over the table to Folken 'noo Folken, you see that wrong..this is my life! See?' He took another sip of the wine and laid on his back on the black table 'You see, I can't imagine living any different, any better than this. So therefore, this must be the best years of my life! When the war is over, everything just goes from worse..to worse..' He sighed 'So..' he finished the glass of wine 'I'd better enjoy life while I can. Don't you agree?' 'Go back to your chair Dilandau' The boy sighed, but did go back 'You know..' he murmured 'You're so boring Folken. Don't you hate your life? I know I would.' Folken looked away 'We're both very different persons Dilandau.' 'Not sooo different..' Folken frowned. What would he mean with that? Dilandau didn't feel like answering that look, as he slowly took of his uniform jacket and yawned, again slowly 'I'm tired..' he murmured 'It's the wine.' Folken said 'You should go to sleep' Dilandau giggled 'Yes, so you can leave right? Don't act like I'm just a stupid child Folken' he looked up, his face angry 'I hate that!' Then let his head fall on the table 'I hate it..' he whispered. 'what do you hate?' Folken never left his chair, while seeing the child so open and..childish. 'Just..everything.' 'I thought you said you enjoyed life.' 'I do but..ooh don't be so difficult, Folken!' 'I'm difficult?' Dilandau groaned and put a hand over his face 'Shut up..' Folken smiled, which Dilandau noticed 'You're enjoying this' he said. 'You like this, don't you, Folken.' The Strategos couldn't stop smiling 'Actually, I do.' 'Oh' Dilandau mumbled, sounding a bit angry 'So you like laughing at me, seeing me like this..you like hating me Folken but ooh no let me rephrase that, the infamous Strategos doesn't 'hate'. A stupid emotion like that is for children like me, right?' 'I never said that Dilandau' 'No..' he raised his voice 'But you're thinking it!' Before Folken could stop him, he grabbed the bottle of wine and drank almost the half of it at once. He coughed and sprayed some of it over the table. Folken's appearance didn't change, but he felt worried 'Don't do that Dilandau' Dilandau giggled 'Don't do that..' he impersonated Folken 'Don't say that, don't do that, no Dilandau, you're wrong..I don't want to be wrong!' His shaking hands took a tight grip of the bottle and he stood up. That was a mistake, as he had trouble finding balance and suddenly saw five Strategos' in front of him. 'Folken..' he murmured. Folken sill did nothing, didn't stand up to assist the boy, to take that bottle from him, he just sat in his chair and looked at him, his face neutral. Suddenly, Dilandau began sobbing. Inwardly, Folken was surprised. He had seem Dilandau drunk quit a few times now. He usually got childish at first, then drowsy, then angry. But he never saw Dilandau sad. Then again, he never saw the child drink so much before.. 'Folken..' Dilandau sobbed, entire body shaking 'Stop it Folken' he murmured 'don't sit there, go away, go away go go..' 'Do you really want me to go?' Came the calm, gentle voice. 'Yes..no..I..' his legs gave away and he fell on the ground. His pale hands left the bottle, which fell on the ground: Folken saw pieces of glass and the red liquid on the carpet. 'You won't get that out of your carpet so easily' he said, still like nothing had happened. Dilandau shook his head, and looked up to Folken. His world was spinning, he felt like throwing up..he saw the edge of his vision become dark, knowing what that meant. Before it could enclose his entire world, he whispered 'I don't want to be alone..'  
  
Folken stood up and carried the unconscious boy to his bed. He looked at the pale face and tears on the child's cheeks as he laid him on satin sheets. 'So..' Folken whispered 'That is your secret, Dilandau?'  
  
^_^ again, short.. I hope that, when I finally finish it, you will be reading my Shadow of Garnet Glory(ooh shameless self promotion here!)it's kind of the same style. Please review ^_^ Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a Dilly to hug.. 


End file.
